10 grudnia 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Nie z tego świata" (47/48) serial prod. USA 8.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Mój program na antenie: Teatr Małych Zaboraków 9.05 Gimnastyka - Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Nie ma jak w domu" - serial prod. austral. 10.51 Telezakupy 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka - program dla rodziców 11.20 Zanim powiesz - rozwód - Gdy mijają lata 11.30 Szkoły za oceanem - Partnerzy szkoły 11.50 ...swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - Lutynia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Między ekologią a ekonomią - Ekonomika dla rolnika - zdrowo i dochodowo 12.40 Kwant - pogram popularnonaukowy 13.05 Pomidor - teleturniej 13.25 "Przemawiać do koni" - film dok prod. angielskiej 13.50 Od Bambra do Menela - Filować na lipie - program edukacyjny 14.15 Telekomputer - magazyn 14.30 Historia obyczaju 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 "Maszyna zmian" (6) - serial prod. pol. 15.45 Jedynka na żywo w Sztokholmie: Wręczenie Literackiej Nagrody Nobla 1996 - Wisława Szymborska, Polska 16.00 Dla dzieci: Tik-tak 16.25 Muzzy - język angielski dla dzieci 16.30 Opowieści o... klej - program dla młodych widzów 16.50 Teleexpress 17.10 Jedynka na żywo w Sztokholmie: Wręczenie Literackiej Nagrody Nobla 1996 - Wisława Szymborska, Polska 17.35 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 18.00 Listy o gospodarce 18.30 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.45 "Wielki objazd siostry Wendy" serial dok. prod. angielskiej 19.00 Wieczorynka "Przygody Misia Colargola" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Urlop bezpłatny" - dramat psychologiczny prod. USA (1994, 96 min) 21.40 Jedynka na żywo w Sztokholmie: Wręczenie Literackiej Nagrody Nobla 1996 - Wisława Szymborska, Polska 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Sejmograf - mag. sejmowy 23.20 "Szpiedzy" (19/26) "Cel: Kuba" - serial dok. prod. USA 23.40 Satiro e Corsica - publicystyka kult. 24.00 "Świat szminki" (1 i2) - serial prod. angielskiej (1993 r.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki - w tym: Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "John, Georgie i reszta" (33/52) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Od Kordoby do Kordoby" (3) "Przez Dziki Zachód" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Bądź mistrzem - Jerzy Kulej 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Drogami Azji" (5/10) - "Bangladesz-przekleństwo wolności" serial dok. prod. japońskiej 11.50 Studio sport: NBA Action 12.05 "Leonard Bernstein - spotkania z muzyką" (15) "Jazz w sali koncertowej" - program muz. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "W poszukiwaniu Salome" (4/6) "Spotkanie w Kolonii" - serial prod. szwajcarsko-niemieckiej 14.10 Clipol 14.40 Powitanie 14.45 "Harry Świrek" (15/20) "Psi przysmak" - serial prod. angielskiej 15.10 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 15.35 Magazyn piłkarski - Gol (audiotele: 0-700557174) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Przystanek Karyntta - reportaż 16.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 W okolice Stwórcy - Poszukiwanie prawdy 17.20 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Bądź mistrzem (powt.) 20.00 Tok szok 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.35 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 21.40 "Kruchy pokój" - film dok prod. angielskiej 22.30 Akademia Filmu Polskiego "Stan wewnętrzny" - film z 1983/88 r. (85 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio sport M.E. w piłce ręcznej kobiet: Polska - Szwecja 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Pełzaki - serial anim. (49) 8.55 Maria Celeste - serial wenezuelski (49) 9.40 Wiara i życie - pr. redakcji katolickiej 10.10 Chór - angielski serial obyczajowy 11.00 Encyklopedia psów - fr. serial dla dzieci i młodzieży (3) 11.50 Jeden świat, jedna sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 SzczęśIiwy zamek - australijski serial animowany dla dzieci 15.35 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami - australijski serial popularnonaukowy 15.55 Hot shotz - nowozełandzki serial dla młodzieży 16.30 101 Sposobów na nudę - program poradnikowy dla dzieci 16.45 Kwadrans futbolu - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Ludzkie sprawy - magazyn publ. 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny - rep. 18.00 Gosć TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Maria Celeste - serial wenezuelski (49) 19.15 Rock w Lęgu - wybieramy koncert roku TV Kraków 20.00 Kraj świata - polski film obyczajowy 21.20 Gość TV Kraków 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Nasza antena 22.05 Sport 22.10 Kocham cię życie - pr. publ. 22.30 Tolerancja - cykl pr. pod wspólnym tytułem - Miłość w innym wymiarze 23.00 Tato szuka żony - włoska komedia 0.30 Hejnał - Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Kojak - serial USA 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 9.00 MacGyver 10.00 Zar młodości - serial kanad. 11.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial USA 12.00 W drodze - mag. redakcji progr. relig. 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Czwarty wymiar 14.30 4x4 15.00 HALOGRA!MY! 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Ufozaury 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Wrażliwość - prog. dla młodzieży 16.45 Telepuzle 17.10 Kalambury 17.40 Skrzydła 18.10 Świat według Bundych - serial USA 18.40 Moim zdaniem 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna "A" 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Central Park West - serial USA (1995) 21.00 Ostry dyżur - serial USA 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco 23.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 23.55 Motowiadomości 0.30 Żar młodości - serial 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Spotkania z literaturą - Juliusz Słowacki: Liryki (powt.) 7.30 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Organowy Warszawa'96 - recital Wiktora Łyjaka (1) (powt.) 8.00 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 9.00 Program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia (powt.) 9.30 Film z Niepokalanowa: Dom otwarty (powt.) 10.00 Trzecia granica (2/8): Blisko nieba - serial telewizyjny (powt.) 11.00 Skarbiec - magazyn kulturalno-historyczny (powt.) 11.30 Dance max - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Zakazane piosenki - film fabularny prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.55 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 14.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 14.30 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Z archiwum folkloru: Zwyczaje i obrzędy - Beskidzkie Mikołaje 16.00 Historia-współczesność: Inżynierowie Rzeczypospolitej 16.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 16.50 Teleexpress 17.10 Wręczenie Literackiej Nagrody Nobla'96 - Wisława Szymborska - Polska 17.30 Do przerwy 0:1 (4/7): Ucieczka - serial TVP 17.55 Krzyżowka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.25 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne - komedia prod. polskiej (1972, 53 min) 19.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 19.45 Dobranocka: Eliasz i Pistułka 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Sukces (3/9): Łatwy kraj - serial TVP 21.25 Mściciel - reportaż 21.40 Program na środę 21.45 Wręczenie Literackiej Nagrody Nobla'96 - Wisława Szymborska - Polska 22.45 Panorama 23.20 Poprzez mur - film dokumentalny 23.50 Andrzej Jagodziński - program rozrywkowy 0.20 Szczęśliwa Salomea - reportaż 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne - komedia prod. polskiej (1972, 53 min) 2.00 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 2.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Sukces (3/9): Łatwy kraj - serial TVP 4.25 Poprzez mur - film dokumentalny 4.55 Andrzej Jagodziński - program rozrywkowy 5.25 Krzyżowka szczęścia - teleturniej 6.10 Szkoła Tańca Ludowego - Kujawy 6.25 Persona: Beata Tyszkiewicz (powt.) TV Wisła 6.00 Atomic TV 8.00 Akademia modelek - serial prod. francuskiej 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Przepowiednie Dawida Harklaya 9.30 Teledyski 10.30 Oczko - teleturniej 11.00 Maktub, The Law of the Desert - film prod. włoskiej 13.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 14.00 Atomic TV 16.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny, 16.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Dzieciowisko - program dla dzieci 17.30 Oczko - teleturniej 18.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Akademia modelek - serial prod. francuskiej 19.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.55 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Mission Impossible (4) - amerykański film sensacyjny 20.50 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 20.55 Historia rock and rolla 21.50 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 22.20 A Time of Indiference - serial prod. włoskiej 24.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny PTK 2 14.05 Telezakupy 15.00 Atomic TV 17.00 Wesoła gromadka - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Kot w butach - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Kolejowe przygody wzdłuż Europy (23) - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Anastasia (13) .. serial grecki 19.00 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 19.30 MegaDance - konkursy, muzyka, listy przebojów 20,00 Instynkt zabójcy - film sensacyjny prod. USA 21.30 Reporter - magazyn 22.00 Caribe - film sensacyjny prod. USA 23.30 Muzyczne dobranoc RTL 7 7.00 Siodemka zaprasza 7.05 Teledyski 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 8.50 Klinika uniwersytecka (powt.) - serial obyczajowy 9.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.30 Teledyski 14.30 Klinika uniwersytecka (powt.) - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Gram w Siódemkę.. Siedmiu wspaniałych... .. program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.50 Spokojnie tatuśku (powt.) - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Gram w Siódemkę (powt.) - Siedmiu wspaniałych... - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego 18.00 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.15 7 minut - program informacyjny 19.25 Spokojnie tatuśku - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Poważny 20.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial policyjny 20.55 Ulubione kawałki (powt.) - Goście Marka Niedźwieckiego - program muzyczny 22.00 Finney - serial przygodowy 22.50 7 minut - program informacyjny 23.00 Ukryta kamera (powt.) - serial przygodowy 23.50 Finney - serial przygodowy 0.45 Gram w Siódemkę (powt.) - Siedmiu wspaniałych... - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego Polonia 1 8.00 Teleshop 8.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.30 Geronimo 10.30 Namiętności - serial argent. 11.40 Satelite - magazyn muzyczny FilmNet 14.15 Paragraf 99 - komedia (1992) 16.00 Płótno - dramat 17.05 E! Przegląd... 17.30 Piotruś i wilk 18.00 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw 18.30 Akademia wojskowa - komedia (1987) 20.00 Ślady zabójcy - film akcji (1995) 21.40 Wilk morski - dramat (1992) 23.15 Pacific Heights - thriller (1990) Canal + 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik - muzyczne hity (°) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (powt.) (*) 8.00 Kto tu rządzi? - serial amerykański (45) 8.25 Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie - amerykańska komedia kryminalna, 1993, reż. Woody Allen 10.10 Opowieść o pawiu i tygrysie - film dokumentalny 10.40 Naiwniak? - amerykański film obyczajowy, 1994, reż. Robert Benton 12.40 Tintin - Świątynia Słońca - belgijski film animowany 14.00 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - angielski serial dla dzieci (20) 14.25 Moje drugie ja - amerykański serial komediowy (46) 14.50 Drogie kamienie - film dokumentalny 16.05 W stronę domu - angielski film obyczajowy, 1991, reż. David Hare 17.35 I żyli długo i szczęsliwie - serial animowany dla dzieci (5) 18-00 - 20.00: Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (blok programów): 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 18.20 Nie przegap (*) 18.50 Bajer w Bel-Air (21) - serial amerykański (*) 19.10 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny (Wrocław) (*) 19.25 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy (*) 19.30 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy (20) (*) 20.00 To gorsze niż śmierć - włoska komedia sensacyjna 21.30 Miasto na stepie - film dokumentalny 22.25 Super Deser: Bez-miar TV - filmy krótkometrażowe 22.50 Wszystko co chcielibyscie wiedzieć o seksie, ale boicie się o to zapytać - komedia amerykańska, 1972, reż. Woody Allen 0.15 Piątek trzynastego cz. VII - horror amerykański, 1988, reż. John Carl Buechler 1.45 Poirot III - Śmierć w chmurach - angielski film sensacyjny, 1990, reż. Stephen Whittaker 3.30 Transplant - amerykański film s-f. 1994, reż. Allan A. Goldstein 4.55 Amos i Andrew - komedia amerykańska, 1993, reż. E. Max Frye 6.30 Długonogi orzeł - film dokumentalny (*) - programy nie kodowane TV 3 Gdańsk 07.55 - Program dnia 08.00 - Panorama 08.10 - Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 - Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 08.40 - Naftalinka odc. 26 „Lustrzane odbicie” 08.45 - Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 08.55 - Gdański Dywanik - prog. publicystyczny 09.25 - Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków - propozycje 09.45 - Namiętność odc. 152 10.25 - Żyć kolorowo 10.40 - Poradnik domowy 11.10 - John Ross - Afrykańska przyroda odc. 8 11.35 - Elidor - odc. 1 (6) - serial fab. prod, ang., dla młodz. 12.00 - Maria Celeste odc. 48 12.45 - Czyste szaleństwo! odc. 21 13.10 - Chór ode. 3 - serial obycz. prod. ang. 14.05 - Poza rok 2000 (odc.3) - program popularnonaukowy, pro. australijskiej 14.50 - Program dnia 14.55 - Panorama 15.00 - Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 15.10 - „Szczęśliwy zamek” odc. 9 „Zajrzyj do książki” - serial fabularno-lalkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 15.35 - Rozmowy ze zwierzętami odc. 6 - prog. przyrodniczy, popularno-naukowy 15.55 - Hot Shotz odc. 1 16.20 - Na planie filmowym „Gry uliczne” 16.30 – Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - mag. muz. dla młodzieży 17.00 - Dar serca - próg. o pomocy udzielanej przez Stowarzyszenie Pomocy Mieszkaniowej dla Sierot 17.20 - Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 17.30 - Droga - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.50 - Podać rękę 18.00 - PANORAMA 18.10 - Panorama - główne wydanie 18.30 - Maria Celeste odc. 49 19.20 - Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 - Tolerancja - prog. publicystyczny z cyklu „Miłość w innym wymiarze” 20.00 - Kraj świata - film obycz. prod, pol. 21.25 – Jeden świat - jedna sztuka: Johan Mhlanga - Afryka Płd. 21.35 - Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 21.45 - Panorama gospodarcza 22.05 - Polityka i okolice 22.35 - Film fabularny: „Opiekunka do dziecka” (dramat) - prod. USA 24.05 - Zakończenie programu TV Gawex 17.30 - Program dnia 17.35 - Echa dnia 17.40 - Z naszą kamerą 18.15 - Faraon – film fab. (1) 20.00 - TV Gawex na bis 20.45 - Poznajmy Francję (5) 21.50 - TV Gawex na bis TV TKK Kołobrzeg 09.30 - Propozycje do listy przebojów Klubu Disco Polo - powt. Wiadomości TKK 17.15 - Przegląd wydarzeń 17.30 – Rozmowa z trenerem Jerzym Nowakowskim i przewodniczącym sekcji koszykówki Markiem Jabłońskim 17.50 - Magazyn dla wędkarzy „Dzikun” 18.00 - Zjazd delegagów koszalińskiego Oddziału Związku Lekkiej Atletyki 18.05 - Różne oblicza sportu Wiadomości TKK - powt.: 21.30 - Przegląd wydarzeń 21.45 - Rozmowa z trenerem Jerzym Nowakowskim i przew. sekcji koszykówki Markiem Jabłońskim 21.55 - „Dzikun” - magazyn dla wędkarzy 22.05 - Zjazd delegatów K.O.Z.L.A. 22.20 - Różne oblicza sportu TV Bryza Koszalin 08.43 - Program dnia 08.45 - Program Lokalny TVR „BRYZA”: Wiadomości Koszalińskie 09.00 - Kimba - biały lew - bajka 09.25 - Grand Prix - bajka 09.50 - Statek miłości - serial komediowy 10.50 - Grace w opałach - serial obycz. 11.20 - Program Lokalny TVR „BRYZA”: Wiadomości Koszalińskie, Studio V.I.P 11.50-16.40 - Teletetext odkryty 16.40 - Kimba - biały lew - bajka 17.00 - Grand Prix - bajka 18.00 - Statek miłości - serial komediowy 19.00 - Kobra - serial sens. 20.00 - Dolina lalek - serial obycz. 20.30 - Lista Leona – mag. muzyczny 21.00 - Grace w opałach – serial obycz. 22.15 - Josepha - film fab. 23.45 - Teletext odkryty TV Słupsk 17.15 - Serwis słupski 17.30 - Powitanie 17.40 - Przygody T-Rexów – ser. dla dzieci 18.05 - Supermodelka (cz. 11) - telenowela 18.30 - Muzyka z TV Słupsk 19.50 - Czas nadziei – film fab. (powt.) 21.30 - Serwis TV Słupsk 21.50 - Retaliator - film sens.